125th Hunger Games: The Young Will Die
by Frozen in Time and Space
Summary: This is my intake of the Hunger Games if my classmates and I were reaped. All of us will go through a serious of emotions as days pass. But you readers must vote on my pole so I could see who dies next or who is favorited the most. This is a Quell where one 7th Grade Class in Panem gets chosen from one District. Who will win? THIS IS NOT A SYOT!
1. Meet The Tributes

**Hi peoples! So ****I have asked at least twenty of my classmates to send me a tribute which is based on their selves. Some are fake since there are only 22 of us. Just to let you know this isn't a SYOT. **

**But there are a few rules.**

**1. Do not bash on any of these characters. They are REAL people.**

**2. No cursing in the reviews.**

**3. On the brand new poll, I want you to vote on which character should die next.**

**4. Finally, tell me who is your favorite character.**

**So please read!**

* * *

**Joey Pierson (12):** Joey is your typical Class-Clown. He is known for his funny jokes and his awesome personality. He tries to make you laugh and make others feel happy when they are upset. To some people, they view him as a "Violent Weirdo", but underneath all that, he is really a nice and caring kind of guy. When he was 7, his Army Veteran dad had passed away because of Myocardial Infarction. Since he is in the Games, he wants to honor his dad, even killing some people in the process. But can this warm personality help him win the Hunger Games, or will his violent (but funny) side tear others to shreds.

**Sarah Hyland (12): **Meet Sarah, the sweet little angel who loves to eat cupcakes. People tend to underestimate her because of her short height. But inside her tiny body is a huge bonfire that will never burn out. This sour part of her is a huge advantage because she sort of has the ability to kill. Usually all sweet little angels are spineless people who can't even hurt a fly. Can Sarah prove her classmates that she is tiny but mighty?

**Robert Stone (12): **Robert is your Survival-Specialist kind of person. He knows a lot about animals, plants, and weapons. This gives him a HUGE advantage over all of his classmates/tributes. Due to his lack of speed, can Robert even pass the Bloodbath?

**Gabriella Jackson (12): **People always pick on Gabriella because she is slightly overweight. But appearance doesn't matter when you are in the Hunger Games. You probably need to eat 20lbs of fat if you want to survive for at least two-weeks. Gabby is a real nice girl when you get to know her. She loves to sing, bake, and watch dramatic movies. She even has a huge amount of strength that can knock down a lot of people. So do you now thing Gabby has a chance of winning?

**Norman Sparks (13): **Norman is your typical-annoying-class-braggart. He has an annoying high-pitched voiced that makes you want to tear your hair out. His is MAJORLY known for looking up girls' skirts and lying. He also has an unhealthy passion/obsession for salt. But you do have to kinda admire his determination of winning the Games.

**Hannah Marin (12): **Hannah is one of those High Maintenance/Preppy girls. She even has an iPhone. Her may life may seem perfect, but some parts aren't. She is adopted. And she has a problem of connecting with boys. She is always seen with her army of girls trailing behind her. Even though Hannah sounds like she can't survive a day, she has a potential of becoming Victor. Since she is in cheerleading, she is very flexible and could possibly dodge knives or flying arrows.

**Matthew Rendwick (13): **Matthew doesn't really care about anything at all. Not even his school work. What he really is the most is a Video-Game-Freak. He is really sarcastic and his jokes aren't even that funny. Many people bully him because they think he is just a Freak-Show. But has this been a ploy since he started school in Beginnings? Is he real strong? Can he win?

**Anna Fields (12): **Anna is a Class-Tomboy. She loves sports and is really good with it. She even has this special kind of humor that makes people always laugh. Despite having bright blonde hair, she isn't dumb at all. But of you piss her off badly, might as well sign your own death certificate.

**John Haynes (12): **John is your typical middle school jock. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a healthy lean figure. He is the fastest runner in the 7th Grade class too. This gives him the advantage of reaching the Cornucopia first. Even though he is popular, Career-like, and always surrounded by his posse, is John really good with a weapon or not?

**Victoria Holloway (12)**: Victoria is the most graceful dancer you will ever see. She is smart and is part of Hannah Marin's ex-posse. Due to being the youngest in the class and having a model-like physique, could she gracefully dance her way through the Games and become Victor?

**Colin Powers (12): **Even though Colin is the second youngest, he has this sly fox-like look plastered on his face. His persona is kind of unpredictable too. You don't know if he would stab you on the back or become best allies ever. He is part of John Haynes' posse as well. He would definitely make it very far just like Foxface in the 74th Hunger Games.

**Natalie Hills (12): **Natalie is one of those hard-core girls. She loves to torture and make people's lives miserable. She is definitely Career-like. But can she even handle a weapon? Will they even accept her? Once Natalie experiences the Bloodbath and survives, will her hobby of making lives miserable change? Or will she be an annoying cold-hearted killer forever?

**Justin Valefore (13): **Justin is the eldest among twenty-four kids. He will turn 14 in a couple of days. He is mature for his age and is notorious for being the nicest guy or classmate in 7th Grade. He loves hanging out with his friends and playing Angry Birds on his iPhone 3G. He is also the second fastest runner. Due to his personality, will he join the Careers/John's Posse?

**Ayah Snow (13): **Ayah is the eldest out of twelve girls. She is sarcastic and very creative when it comes to Arts and Crafts. So she is basically skilled with camouflage and making her own weapons. If she continues to train with that skill of hers, she could possibly make her own food and survive the Games even though she doubts herself.

**Ansel Underwood (12): **Ansel is one of those Take-A-Chill-Pill people. He is always calm and collected and is the Peacemaker of the class. This may sound a little ironic, but at his house, he made his own set of ninja-star bottle caps. So you already know what weapon he is skilled with.

**Marissa Emeralds (13): **Marissa is another Tomboy in the class. She hates dresses and the color pink. Once she gets into the Training Centre, she will show off all of her weaponry skills. So try to avoid her in the arena because she is very lethal.

**Karan Brar (12): **Karan is the Class-Tech. He is super smart and really cool. He is also the best in Math. Even though Karan may seem all nerdy to you, he is a Black Belt in karate. So he is a Double-Threat even though he prefers brains over brawn. He is one of Joey Pierson's best friends.

**Julia James (12): **Julia is the head cheerleader of her school. Usually it is one of the 8th Grade girls. She is really pretty and nice too. But looks are deceiving, right? She can easily kill you if she wanted to. So don't get on her bad side.


	2. Train Rides Part 1

_~ The Cupcake and The Jokester ~_

* * *

**Sarah Hyland**

**12 years old**

**District 3**

The silver-bullet train going to the Capitol is really cool! The food here is great and I never had high-calorie foods in a long time. Especially a cupcake. I only get cupcakes once every two years. They are very expensive in District Three as well.

I approached a silver table which was filled with trays of delicious bakery goods.

There was cookies, cakes, gelatin, and... Cupcakes!

I picked a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting. It had rainbow sprinkles too! Before I could sink my teeth into this delicious treat, the automatic sliding doors open up. My supposed District Partner walked in looking a bit sad. My hungry/happy-ish grin fades away as well. Joey Pierson was a reminder of the Hunger Games. It reminds me that he will kill me in the arena. Will he?

He took a seat next to me on the desert bar. He pressed a green button and a holographic screen appeared in thin air. My jaw dropped along with my cupcake. That was the coolest thing I ever saw.

"What would you like to order?" a female robotic voice said.

"Strawberry ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles and whipped cream." Joey said.

After a few seconds, a hole appeared on the mahogany table and the strawberry ice-cream came as well. It was exactly what he wanted. The rainbow sprinkles and stuff.

He began digging in.

It was an awkward moment for me. I did not know what else to say. He just sat there, eating. I tried removing the thought of me killing him in the Hunger Games. I do kill people, but this guy might.

I noticed my cupcake lying on the floor.

"That's just great." I muttered.

"Do you want another one?" Joey suddenly asked.

"Nah. I think I will just have ice-cream." I said solemnly.

I pressed the green button and the transparent screen appeared once again. I decided to try strawberry and vanilla ice-cream with Christmas-colored sprinkles. Red, white, and green.

And that's what I told the robotic voice to do. But nothing happened.

I pressed the green button and no transparent screen showed up.

"Why isn't this thingy working? I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Technology can be a bitch sometimes. Like Mrs. Puke-as in music class." Joey grinned.

I giggled. He was very funny.

Could I somehow ally with him along with the other girls? I was very surprised with his strength when he pushed Zach to the ground. He was very strong. I also saw the picture of him on Instagram version 9.0. He was shooting a bow and arrow. I heard he is pretty good with weapons and stuff. I am also good with a bow I guess. I am a Girl Scout after all. I think I actually have a chance of winning.

But... I hope I don't have to kill any of my classmates in the process.

* * *

**Joey Pierson**

**12 years old**

**District 3: Technology**

After talking with Sarah, I have decided to go back to my room. I need to make some plans for the Games. Allies and shit. I knew that I could not kill my best friends Jeffrey and Karan. Especially all twelve girls. I only have like six people on my hit list.

John Haynes. This dude sit nexts to me in class and we are pretty cool. But he is really Career-like and is a huge threat.

Norman Sparks. Because he likes my crush and he is so annoying.

Colin Powers. Because he can't be trusted and is really sneaky. Like Foxface.

And I am pretty tired. I want to sleep. I want to prank. I want to have fun before dying.

As I step out of the room, I placed a bucket of vanilla frosted cupcakes on Sarah's bedroom door. I giggled and I swear she heard me. I can imagine her screaming too.

I quickly hid behind a plant and smirked.

"Anyone out there?" Sarah called out.

The bucket falls and I hear her screams. I poked my head out to find an angry Sarah glaring at me. Her head was covered in frosting from head to toe. Most of the sweet pastries lay on the floor.

A frosted sprinkled cupcake slid down the middle of her face.

"JOEY!"

I quickly threw another cupcake at her face. It hit straight in the middle of her eye. I quickly ran away into my room, locking the door.

I found myself grinning.

* * *

**GUYS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW POLE! I NEED TO KNOW WHICH TRIBUTE YOU LIKE! READ AND REVIEW :)**


End file.
